Prior art keyboards may be divided into two categories: those which provide tactile feedback and those which do not. The switching mechanisms in prior art keyboards providing tactile feedback are relatively bulky and often mechanically complex. Some of that complexity is due to the use of separate mechanisms for the tactile feedback function and for the switching function. Many of the keyboards not providing tactile feedback are relatively compact, but suffer the disadvantage that the user is never sure if he has depressed a key sufficiently to close the switch. Some of these non-feedback type keyboards comprise two arrays of conductors separated by a small air space. When the user depresses a key, one of the conductors, an elastic member, is pressed against another conductor to make an electrical connection. Examples of both of these types of keyboards are shown in an article entitled "Keyswitches and Keyboards," EEE Magazine, pp. 64-73, November 1970.